fist meeting
by efoote7
Summary: Annie comes to the Xavier institute she meet Kurt Todd and Tabitha
1. Chapter 1

Annie steeped off the train. She was fanliy here. She looked over and saw Professor Xavier. She walked over slowly. "Welcome Annie." he said "I hope you can enjoy your stay with us"

She walked into her new home. This was the biggest pelac she had ever seen. She toke off her coat and spatd her wings. She looked around. Things were not like they were back with her family. She house was so big. There was so much out there.

"PROFESSOR!" Kurt yelled running down the steps. "Mien vatch isn't vorking!" the blue, fussy, pointed eared, boy with a tail looked at Annie. "oh you must be Annie"

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?"

"Kurt, sorry I can't stay and talk. I have to get my vatch vorking before mien date." He turned to the professor. "Professor Todd and Tabitha will be here to pick me up any minute."

There was a hock outside.

"Kurt why don't you have them come inside while I see what's wrong with it?" the Professor said. "Annie, why don't you join them?"

"Are you sure, Kurt won't mind?" Annie asked

""nine, nine, Tabitha would love a girl to talk to!" than Kurt was gone.

"wait what where'd he go?!"

"Kurt can teleport, he'll be back soon"

The fort door opened and Kurt Todd and Tabitha walked in. "Who's the new girl?" Tabitha asked, as she checked out the winged girl. She was about 5' 8" with dark hair, angle wings and a tail. She was god damn hot.

"I'm Annie," Annie looked at Tabitha. _Danm she's good looking._

"Annie," Kurt said "this is my boyfriend Todd and my good friend Tabitha. Todd, Tabitha this is Annie she just got here today. Would you mind if she hung with us tonight." Kurt looked at Tabitha.

"Yeah I think she'll fit right in at the clud," Tabitha said.

Kurt looked at Annie. _vhat did I just get that girl in to?_


	2. Chapter 2

Tabitha sat on the couch with Annie. "Blue boy, why don't you make us some popcorn?" she said, Tabitha smiled.

"Sure," Kurt said. "Todd, Vhy don't you come help me?" he gaved Todd's arm and pulled him out of the room.

Tabitha leaned back. "Man I love this movie. What about you girly?" she smiled at Annie. She didn't know this girl, but she liked her.

"Yeah, me and my ex-girlfriend use to watch it all the time." Annie said _carp! Why did I just say that!?_

"Did you just say 'girlfriend'? Are you a les?" _jackpot! Fanily a hot female mutants that's into girl! _

Annie bushled. "Yeah," she looked away.

"I KNEW IT!" Tabitha hugged Annie. "So do you have a girlfriend now?"

"Nope," Annie put her head on Tabitha's chest. "Lesbians don't nomely like mutant girl."

"Tell me about it, when girls find out I'm a mutant….. God it sucks!" Tabitha smiled at Annie. "But if I had a mutant girlfriend?"

"hey Tabitha what's your power anyway?"

Tabitha looked at Annie "I'll show you" she used her powers to make small expaons ball, and throw it into the kitchen. There was a boom.

"TABITHA!" Kurt yelled.

Annie laughed. "That was great!"

Kurt and Todd walked back in and gave Tabitha the evil eye. "vell," Kurt said "looks like you two are getting along."

Annie smiled and looked at the two boys holding hands. They looked so cute together.

"anyvay, my watch is fixed," Kurt looked at the girls. "Do you still vant to go the culd?"

Annie put her coat back on. It was the only thing that would cover her wings and not hurt her. "yeah, no way I'm staying here all night"


	3. Chapter 3

The culd turned out to be a gay bar. Annie looked around. Kurt and Todd were gone. Tabitha had her arm around Annie's waist. _Damn this girl's foreword, but I think I like it. _Annie smiled. "You put your arm around all girls this way?"

"Only the ones I like," Tabitha said. She smiled and the song changed. "I LOVE THIS SONG! COME DACE WITH ME!" She pulled Annie onto the dace floor. She began to dace sexually.

Annie gaved Tabitha's waist _I can be foreword to._ The lights hit Tabitha she looked so perfect. She pulled her in close. "I like this Tabitha."

"Hey! I got an idea for some real fun." Tabitha put her hand on Annie's ass. She bit Annie's neck. She was sucking on it. She heard Annie moan.

Than something hit her wing. "Ouch! Something hit my wing."

"are you okay?"

"yeah, just if my wings are bend the wrong way it hurts like hell."

When Annie got back, she lied in her bed. She was thinking all night about Tabitha.


End file.
